


A Difference Of Style

by rudolphsb9



Series: Not That Far Apart After All [8]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Gen, Siblings, number siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: 47 proves to be just as bothersome as any other big brother.





	A Difference Of Style

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: T  
Characters: Katia Van Dees; Agent 47  
Relationship: Number Siblings  
Summary: 47 messes up his sister’s system, proving himself to be just as annoying as any other big brother.

~~~

Katia patted her hair dry with a towel and wrapped herself in a robe provided by the hotel. Cinching the sash closed she walked into the bedroom and came to a screeching halt. “You hid my clothes!” she said after a moment of sheer shock. 47 looked at her, momentarily confused. “You hid my clothes,” she said again.

“No,” he replied slowly, shaking his head a little. “I put them away.”

“Put the—put them where?!”

“In the closet, at least for now. You can’t just leave everything crumpled up in a knapsack,” he remarked, delicately hanging his suit jacket on a hanger and walking over to the coatrack in the corner.

She marched over to the closet and threw it open. “How could you—” she growled, turning to face him again. “I had a system!”

“What you have is not a system.”

“Yes it is! Everything is precisely where it belongs and gets switched out according to the laws of physics so I look different every time I go out. That’s a system!”

“It’s a mess.”

Katia sighed, turning and grabbing her bag. “It’s my mess and I like it,” she said cuttingly as she turned back to the closet, grabbing clothes and shoving them back in. 47 refused to comment, though she could guess he was thinking about wrinkles and how everything needed to be washed and ironed out. Perhaps, but that could wait at least another week.

She packed everything up but a few items of clothes and cinched the bag closed before returning to the bathroom to change. Her eyes fell on the scar that formed where 47 had “marked” her. She picked at the last bits of the scab as she walked back to the main bedroom, leaning on the doorframe with her shoulder. He looked up after a few moments, noticing she was watching him. “Why did you do that?” she asked softly.

“I had to make sure you wouldn’t go too far. Do you know how frustrating it is that you vanish into a crowd as easily as you do?”

“I thought that was rather the point,” she quipped.

“That may be but finding you was hard enough the first time. We had to piggy back off someone else’s resources to do it, and if we had to do it again on our own, it’s highly unlikely we’d ever succeed.”

“So you did it to stop me.”

“Yes.”

“Well it hurt,” she said bluntly, dropping her bag on the bed to punctuate her point. 47, as expected, said nothing.


End file.
